


You Won

by capriciousparadox



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OlympicSwimmer!Rinharu, Post-Canon, Public Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capriciousparadox/pseuds/capriciousparadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Olympic games are the perfect places for some romantic relevations.</p><p>Or, the Olympic swimmers Matsuoka Rin and Nanase Haruka will get attention from more then just great swimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Won

**Author's Note:**

> What happens in the joy after a huge win? Just some cute fluff :D
> 
> Unbeta'd, please forgive any errors ; ; Also, I don't know much about swimming times for the Olympics... eheh.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

3 feet away.  _2:17 minutes._

2 feet away. _2:20 minutes_.

1 foot,  _2:22 minutes._

Cheers surged through Rin's ears. He pushed himself up, onto the side of pool, and slowly turned towards the timekeeping board.

_1st place: Matsuoka Rin._

Rin blinked once - twice. The board didn't change.

He'd done it. He'd won!

As Rin was standing in shock, his teammates rushed him, pulling him into a group hug and yelling congratulations.

But as he was surrounded by friends, Rin's eyes sought out the only one he wanted to see.

" _Haru..._ " He breathed, finally spotting his boyfriend.

Haru stood about a foot away from Rin, eyes wide in suprise. The pair stared at each other for a moment, heated gazes that held passion and something softer, something sweeter, like whispering sweet nothings at midnight.

The crowd blurred around them. The sound of cheers became muted. In the way only described in cliché romance books, everything faded but the two men's gazes.

" _Haru!_ " Rin said again, louder. He pushed through his excited teammates and collided messily with his boyfriend. Rin hugged Haru tight, the shock of his victory still fresh. Haru's wiry arms snuck around Rin's waist, and his breath was hot on Rin's ear.

"Rin, people will wonder. Are you really okay with the rumors?" Haru whispered. Rin's face was buried in Haru's neck, but he lifted it and met Haru's concerned look.

"Haru, you've been telling me you don't care about people gossiping for weeks. I hope that's still true." Rin took a deep breath.

Haru's eyes widened in realization, but he didn't stop him.

Rin grinned and glanced around - there was a cameraman there, hundreds of phone videos, and thousands of people.

And Rin kissed Haru. The pair were connected for only a few seconds (though it felt like forever) before they broke apart, leaning on each other's forehead and flushed.

Rin giggled and looked around. The cheers had only increased, and everywhere he looked he saw overjoyed faces yelling in happiness.

"I guess the secrets out now, huh?" Rin laughed, turning his fave back towards Haru.

Haru opened his mouth, then closed it. "Yes, that's true." He said finally, before poking Rin on the cheek.

"Hey!" Rin complained, rubbing his face. "What was that for?"

"I love you." Haru said, his voice fond. Rin stopped in his tracks.

There was a moment of quiet. Then Rin smiled, his grin like sun.

"I love you too, Haru."

 

* * *

 

A reporter pushed herself through the crowd, a cameraman close behind.

"Matsuoka-san! Nanase-san! A moment of your time?!" She jammed a microphone in front of Haru's face.

Before Haru could get uncomfortable, Rin stuck his head next to the mic.

"Ah, sure, I'll answer a few questions. Haru, let me talk." Rin nodded. Haru gave him a greatful look and backed off a little to give Rin the microphone space.

The reporter glanced between them excitedly.

"So, how long have you two been in a relationship??"

Rin tilted his head. "Um, a little while, yeah."

The reporter looked at the cameraman, who gave a thumbs up. _We must be live right now,_ Rin realized.

"I've heard you two have known each other for a long time! Is this true?"

Rin smiled at his memories. "We met in elementary school, at a swim meet." Looking to the side, Rin could see Haru fidgeting, a cute pink washing or his cheeks. _He's not a fan of personal attention,_ he mused.

"One more thing! Are you two engaged?!"

Rin's mind went blank, and he felt his entire body go as red as his hair.

"U-um, no more questions, sorry! Gotta, gotta run." Rin stuttered, grabbing Haru by the arm and fleeing.

He could hear Haru chuckling softly behind him all the way, and that more then made up for his embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

 

"I can't believe you won." Haru murmured, his back pressed to Rin's chest as they cuddled in bed.

Rin laughed faintly and pressed a kiss to Haru's neck. "Yeah, neither can I… your race is tomorrow, right? You should get some rest. I wanna stand on the podium with you."

"We wouldn't even be standing on the same one, idiot…" Haru mumbled. Rin giggled.

"I know. But what I really want is to spend all tomorrow night with you. I don't want you falling asleep on me, Haru-chan."

Haru shivered. "Don't call me that. Rin-rin." He grumbled.

Rin bumped Haru's shoulder softly. "Shut up. I love you so much."

Haru stilled. "…I love you too, Rin. So much. I'm so proud of you."

Rin smiled serenely and nestled his face into Haru's hair.

_Whatever happens tomorrow, whatever questions or rumors we get, I know we can work through it. Together._

**Author's Note:**

> Hah I wrote this late at night, reviews/kudos appreciated?
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> ((Hmu! It's @capriciousparadox on tumblr!))


End file.
